


Perdí

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Lo matará —aseguró Ikki, firme, fulminando al Cisne con los ojos.<br/>—No. No lo hará —contradijo Hyoga mirando fijo a quien en ese momento era su enemigo.<br/>—¿Quieres apostar?<br/>Hyoga titubeó ante esa mirada, pues... era el Phoenix, primero debían aclarar los tantos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdí

—Lo matará —aseguró Ikki, firme, fulminando al Cisne con los ojos.

—No. No lo hará —contradijo Hyoga mirando fijo a quien en ese momento era su enemigo.

 

Shiryu en el medio, sentado en el sillón, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pues por un lado anhelaba creer en las palabras del ruso, pero por el otro lado sintió un deje de verdad en las palabras del Phoenix.

 

—Lo matará. Tú sabes perfectamente que cuando Saori llegue y vea que su preciada PC ha muerto, otra vez, y por la misma persona... lo matará —dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacia delante para quedar con la vista pegada a la del rubio.

—No lo hará. Tú sabes perfectamente que Saori le arrastra el ala al ponny. Solo gritará un rato como histérica pero nada más.

—Chicos —habló Shiryu— ¿pueden parar? Me ponen nervioso —El Dragón era conocedor de lo que implicaba para su dama no poder valerse de Internet: ¡El fin del mundo!

 

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Oh, pato... —rió Ikki, autosuficiente— nunca pierdo una apuesta —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

 

Hyoga titubeó ante esa mirada, pues... era el Phoenix, primero debían aclarar los tantos.

 

—¿Qué sucede si pierdo?

—¿Qué? ¿Tú lo propones y ahora tienes miedo?

—Si tú pierdes —sentenció el Cisne ignorando la burla— serás mi sirviente por un día entero.

—Y si tú pierdes, serás mi jodido esclavo por un día entero.

—Chicos... hay una vida en juego —se indignó el pelilargo— Tenemos que hacer algo —Pero los dos "jugadores" no le prestaron atención.

 

En ese último tiempo Ikki y él pulían sus diferencias mediante apuestas, mediante cualquier tipo de apuesta, por más tonta que fuera; desde sí la cena saldría salada o a punto, si ese día llovería o haría sol, si haría calor o frío, si su equipo de fútbol ganaría —hasta por cuántos goles—, y quien lograba levantarse más temprano, más tarde. En fin, así pasaban los días, entre apuestas, y aunque en un principio todos se divertían con esta nueva modalidad de guerra, ya comenzaban a hartar. Algo era cierto, el Phoenix nunca perdía y eso el rubio lo sabía bien ¡y le daba tanto coraje no ganar!

 

El ruido metálico de una llave en la puerta consiguió distraer a los concursantes, incluido el pálido pelilargo sentado entre medio de los dos. Saori entró a la mansión tarareando una estúpida canción con la cartera rosa en el brazo izquierdo. Como resorte los tres se pusieron de pie y Athena paró en seco su tarareo para prestar atención, con un rostro por de más serio. ¿Qué había pasado?

 

—Saori, Seiya lo hizo sin querer —aseguró Hyoga.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —se apuró quién estaba a su lado— El ponny ese otra vez reseteó la máquina. Es un asesino cibernético.

—Saori... —se animó a murmurar Shiryu.

 

El rostro de ella lo dijo todo, dejó la cartera sobre el sillón y subió las escaleras con rapidez en dirección a su cuarto, siendo seguida por sus tres guerreros que no dejaban de hablarle al respecto.

 

—Mátalo Saori, o lo volverá a hacer —aconsejó Ikki, con seriedad.

—Saori, sabes que Seiya es atolondrado —lo excusó el Cisne—; no lo hizo a propósito.

 

Ignorando a sus guerreros, Saori ingresó a su cuarto y prendió la PC, fueron unos segundos en donde descubrió la cruda realidad: ¡NO TENíA INTERNET! No podría entrar a los foros de Yaoi, ni buscar fics, ¡y encima había perdido uno que llevaba como cincuenta páginas! Había pasado noches desvelándose para terminarlo.

 

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la Diosa con una mirada aterradora.

—Saori —titubeó Shiryu.

—¿Cuántas veces van ya? —preguntó el Phoenix con una sonrisa— Es esta la tercera vez... en el mes.

—Fue sin querer —agregó el ruso.

—Está escondido en su cuarto, pero —respondió el Dragón, sin embargo su dama no se quedó a escucharlo, fue directo al cuarto del Pegasus y abrió la puerta con furia.

 

Lo que siguió fue algo que jamás habían visto, nunca Saori dio tanto pavor como ese día, tan sumisa, tan dependiente de ellos, nunca creerían que alguien fuese capaz de hacerle suplicar al Pegasus por su vida. Llorando como un niño, tirado en la alfombra del cuarto y con las piernas encogidas, suplicando piedad a su Diosa, parecía muy traumado.

 

El huracán Katrina, mejor dicho Saori, pasó dando lugar a la sonrisa de auto satisfacción de Ikki, sonrisa que a Hyoga le dio tanto asco que se la hubiera borrado a golpes. ¿Qué más daba? Aunque no soportaba las peticiones de Ikki, el Cisne era un hombre de palabra, aun así.

 

—Medio día, a partir de mañana...

—No, pato —rió el Phoenix— veinticuatro horas. Sin tregua.

—Vamos Ikki, nuestras apuestas son solamente de dinero, un día es demasiado. Además...

—¿Me tienes miedo, ganso? —se burló.

—Trato hecho —aceptó ofendido y con el orgullo quebrado, vería ese piojo resucitado lo que era capaz de soportar.

 

Al otro día, Hyoga despertó sintiéndose fatal y a merced de un pollo abusivo. Se levantó, fue al baño para darse una ducha y bajó a la sala para desayunar, encontrándose con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar con todo el poder de su cosmos.

 

—Hola, esclavo. ¿Cómo ha dormido? —se burló Ikki dejando escapar una risa macabra.

—¿Qué te importa? —respondió secamente, aceptando con gusto la taza de té y las tostadas que la empleada servicialmente le había alcanzado.

—No... —censuró el Phoenix con un dedo —¿ _Qué le importa, amo_? Debes decir —corrigió volviendo a reír.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió cortante—, el esclavo no hace preguntas. Alcánzame el diario.

—Búscalo tú —se indignó el Cisne, el periódico estaba justo al lado de Ikki—, ¿eres cómodo?

—No desoigas el pedido de tu amo. Alcánzame el diario, ahora —exigió Ikki con una mirada decisiva—. Un hombre debe cumplir con su palabra... —Comprendiendo el juego y cuál era su lugar, se puso de pie, dio la vuelta a la mesa y situándose al lado de su pseudo amigo le cedió el periódico con algo de brusquedad—. Muy bien esclavo, puede seguir desayunando...

 

Y eso era solo el comienzo, lo supo. Suspiró rendido y volvió a su lugar dispuesto a terminar su desayuno, pero no contento con eso, Ikki volvió a la carga pidiéndole azúcar. ¡Era el colmo! Para eso les pagaban a las empleadas. Así pasó la mañana, entre pedido y pedido, algunos realmente estúpidos, como que encendiera la televisión cuando el Phoenix podía hacerlo tranquilamente con el control remoto en la mano.

 

—Arregla el cable, pato —exigió de nuevo. El Cisne tomó aire y se situó detrás del televisor para intentar poner la ficha gastada en su lugar— Ahí, quédate ahí —pidió acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

 

Hyoga pudo escuchar al comentarista relatando un partido de ¡¿voleibol?!

 

—Ya Ikki —se cansó el Cisne, soltando el cable— La ficha se sale sola...

—Pues quédate parado sosteniendo la misma —dijo con tono de obviedad.

—No me quedaré.

—Esclavo... —canturreó Ikki con una mirada seria, de reproche.

 

Por su salud mental, el ruso soltó la ficha, fue en busca de una caja de herramientas y comenzó a reparar esa ficha. ¡No se quedaría toda la tarde sosteniéndola! Era absurdo. Sin embargo no estaba teniendo éxito, pues poco y nada sabía de reparaciones en general.

 

—Ya, pato, lo estás haciendo mal...

—¡Hazlo tú entonces!

—Ya... —el Phoenix apartó a su amigo de un empujón y ocupó su lugar— Lo haré yo, tú ve en busca de mi cerveza... Qué esclavo más inútil tengo.

 

Hyoga, sumiso, fue a la cocina y de la nevera extrajo una lata de cerveza, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero se paró en seco. Una idea perversa invadió su mente, y con una sonrisa diabólica comenzó a agitar la lata con toda su energía.

 

—¡Ya, ganso pecho frío! —gritó el otro desde la sala— ¡Mi puta cerveza!

 

Aguantando la risa, el aludido dejó de agitar la misma y fue hasta la sala donde el televisor volvía a dar las imágenes nítidas. Sí, el único en la mansión que sabía de reparar elementos en general, era el Phoenix: "¡Son todos unos inútiles!" solía gritarles.

 

—Aquí tienes, Ikki —cedió Hyoga con dudosa amabilidad.

 

Demasiada hospitalidad por parte del Cisne.

 

—Ábrela tú...

—¿Eh?

—¡Eres mi maldito esclavo, así que ábrela tú!

—Sí, no vaya a ser cosa que se te quiebre una uña... ¿No quieres que te la de en la boca también?

—¡Ábrela!

 

Sin más, tuvo que abrirla. Apartó un poco la lata para no empaparse en cerveza, pero fue tanto lo que la había batido que explotó, cual exclamación de Athena etílica.

 

—Idiota —se rió al ver a su amigo empapado en cerveza—. Mira el lío que has hecho.

—Más idiota serás tú —susurró secándose el rostro con una mano.

—Límpialo. Y de paso tráeme otra cerveza. ¡Sin batir!

 

Harto del juego y deseando que ya fueran las doce de la noche, Hyoga fue hasta el lavadero, buscó un trapo y un balde cargado de agua y regresó a la sala, donde Ikki se encontraba sentado muy cómodo viendo televisión.

 

—¿Y mí condenada cerveza?

 

El Cisne dejó caer las cosas, el balde tambaleó en el suelo, y asesinando con la mirada a su amo, fue en busca de su puta cerveza a la que se la dio con profundo asco.

 

—Aquí tienes —sentenció entre dientes.

—Bien —Ikki bebió un trago—. Limpia —demandó bebiendo otro trago.

 

Con un suspiro el ruso empapó el trapo y con un pie comenzó a pasarlo por todo el suelo, hasta que recibió el reproche de su compañero.

 

—Así no. Agáchate. Como cenicienta—. Indignado, el rubio obedeció. ¿¡Porque estaba haciendo eso!? Dejándose humillar de esa forma, quizás porque en el fondo le gustaba. De alguna retorcida manera, le gustaba ser tratado así; además, la venganza que estaba ideando seria simplemente maravillosa y sublime en comparación con el trato de su compañero—. Así tampoco... —Sonrió el Phoenix bebiendo otro trago— Te quiero en cuatro...

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Hyoga.

—Te quiero de rodillas, pero ponte al revés.

 

Demonios, lo único que le faltaba. De nuevo el Cisne obedeció, poniéndose con las rodillas en el suelo, le dio la espalda a su amigo quien así tenía así una perfecta visión de su trasero.

 

—Oh, sí, pato. Así te quería ver... —dijo con voz ronca—. Así te quería tener, humillado. De rodillas.

—¡Ya basta! —Se exaltó.

 

Se puso de pie furioso, tomó las cosas y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejando a Ikki riéndose solo en la sala. ¡Mendigo idiota! Ya vería, algún día le tocaría perder y lo conocería

 

¡Maldito pollo abusivo y sexópata!

 

Ese fue el día más largo en toda la vida de Hyoga, por suerte llegó la noche y con ella la hora de acostarse, entre sueños el Cisne buscó la forma de idear algo que le hiciera caer al Phoenix, pero no encontraba nada, parecía estar destinado a perder siempre frente a él.

 

Los días pasaron y una nueva apuesta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, oportunidad que el ruso vio como propicia para hacerle pisar el palo a Ikki, era esa su oportunidad de vengarse. Una nueva discusión de los amigos, la sonrisa del Phoenix, y una nueva apuesta.

 

—Que te digo que es gay...

—¿Quieres perder de nuevo, pato? —se burló—Seiya no es gay, solo es tonto.

—Que no es tonto. Es gay. —Aquello sonó feo y muy despectivo—. Quiero decir, que la razón por la que nunca estuvo con una chica o la razón por la que nunca trajo una...

—¡Ganso! Eso es estúpido, porque el ponny no haya traído una chica a la mansión, o no la haya presentado como su novia, y aunque nunca la haya mojado con alguna, no quiere decir que sea gay... ¡eso no lo hace gay!

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —Hyoga arrugó la frente, había algo más detrás de tanta seguridad.

—Porque... lo sé. Simplemente —contestó Ikki un poco nervioso.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Sonrió el Cisne, ya lo tenía.

—¿Y cómo lo probarás, que harás? ¿Lo pondrás frente mío para que diga: "sí, soy gay, Ikki; me la como doblada"? Puedes pagarle para que lo haga.

—No... —contradijo— Te lo mostraré con pruebas.

—Ah… ¿Sí?

—¿Quieres apostar? —Estaba a punto de olvidar esa parte.

—¿Y cuáles son los parámetros? —Algo en su interior le decía que quizás esa vez perdería, por algo el rubio se vio tan seguro de sí mismo.

 

¡Momento! Era una treta. Ikki rió. Era todo una treta, le estaba haciendo dudar con su seguridad para zafar de la apuesta, pero no lo dejaría escapar, no. Y aun más seguro de sí mismo, propuso con una sonrisa diabólica.

 

—Si pierdo seré tu jodido esclavo. Y si gano tú serás mi esclavo.

—Si, ya sé cómo será eso —chistó el Cisne—. ¿No puedes ser original?

—No has entendido, ruso —El Phoenix llevó el cuerpo hacia delante— serás mi jodido esclavo sexual.

 

Hyoga palideció en ese momento. ¡Pollo cochino! Que se fuera follar a Hades. Un momento… ese en tal caso sería Shun. Qué retorcido.

 

—Y ya puedes ir lubricándote el culo —bromeó Ikki—, porque yo ganaré. Seiya es tan gay, como yo mujer.

—Te equivocas, Ikki. Y para demostrártelo...

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo probarás? —Volvió a insistir.

—Mañana, a las 14:05 horas en el lavadero. ¡Ni antes ni después! Sé puntual. No hagas ruido ni alertes a otros —indicó el Cisne y sin más se fue de la sala para idear bien su plan.

 

Menos mal que esta vez, por primera, le tocaba ganar, sino no se imaginaba lo que sería capaz de hacer ese pollo obsceno con él. Maldito depravado sexual; pero, no era mala idea eso del esclavo.

 

Sentado en el sillón, Ikki tragó grueso. ¿Por qué esa seguridad que siempre lo acompañaba cuando apostaba estaba flaqueando? Quizás por ver esa misma seguridad en los ojos del pato. ¿En qué terminaría todo eso? Solo quedaba esperar hasta el día siguiente y averiguarlo.

 

La Mansión se sumió en una aparente quietud ese día a las 14:00 horas, hora en que todos dormían la sagrada siesta, a excepción de Shun que gustaba salir a caminar si el día se prestaba. En su habitación Ikki supo que era hora de bajar si quería llegar a los cinco minutos al lavadero, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello no era buena idea.

 

Tomó aire y salió del cuarto, bajó en silencio las escaleras y yendo hacia a la cocina atravesó la puerta. Apenas piso el lugar escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

 

Atinó a dar la media vuelta para irse, pero ¡carajo! no podía ser cobarde. _¿Qué pasó, Phoenix? ¿Tu seguridad te ha abandonado del todo?_ Siguió caminando, dejándose guiar por gemidos muy masculinos, apenas audibles; entreabrió la puerta del lavadero y por ella espió, quedándose estupefacto. No solo había perdido ante el Cisne sino aun peor, estaba observando, con lujos de detalles, como Seiya metía una y otra vez en su boca el tremendo pene del ruso, quien de pie gozaba de ese trato. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

 

El Phoenix no pudo salir de aquel letargo, se quedó observando con asombro la maestría del Pegasus para sobar ese gran pene que se perdía, deseoso, en su boca. ¡Y ese maldito ruso! Gozando de ese trato, con el rostro curvado de placer.

 

Sintió en su interior una mezcla de decepción, enojo y celos. ¡Maldito! No solo había ganado sino que aun peor se lo había demostrado con él mismo.

 

Hyoga siempre supo los gustos de su amigo, ya que eso era algo que hacían casi todas las tardes, cuando la mayoría dormía la siesta. Y también supo por qué tanta seguridad de parte de Ikki, ya que Seiya le había contado que el Phoenix lo había buscado reiteradas veces, pero que lo había rechazado.

 

¿Por qué el Pegasus lo había rechazado? Asuntos del corazón o algunas de esas cursilerías. Seiya no podía hacerlo con Ikki de esa forma, significaba mucho para él como para... _eso_ , ya saben. Y de ahí la seguridad del estúpido Phoenix. ¿Cómo ese ponny no quería hacer “algo” con él? Que se caía de bueno (su autoestima estaba por las nubes) y la respuesta: Es que era cien por ciento heterosexual. ¡Error! Pero en fin, el punto era que... ¡HYOGA HABÍA GANADO! Por una puta vez en la vida ¡había ganado!

 

La sonrisa de satisfacción del Cisne esa tarde, mitad de placer por la felación, mitad de placer por haber ganado, Ikki quiso borrársela a golpes. Por primera vez sintió en carne propia lo que sentía el Cisne ante la derrota.

 

—A partir de ahora. Veinticuatro horas —sentenció Ikki con firmeza, en el pasillo que conectaba los cuartos.

—No —negó el ruso—. Mañana, hoy no cuenta. ¿Crees que soy idiota?, parte de esas 24 horas se perderá a la noche.

Ikki lo fulminó con la mira y desapareció de su vista, podía escuchar, tras sus espaldas la maquiavélica risa del rubio. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido? Quiso suicidarse en ese preciso momento.

 

Al otro día el Phoenix despertó deseándolo no haberlo hecho nunca, se levantó y se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa del ruso en la sala, porque a pesar de ser diabólica no dejaba de ser hermosa. Tosió para hacerse notar y se sentó en el sillón.

 

—Te has levantado tarde hoy... —dijo Hyoga sin poder evitar demostrar su alegría, simulando que leía con parsimonia la revista del cable.

 

Era cierto, Ikki intentó levantarse lo más tarde posible, pero ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y el hambre lo arrastró hasta la sala, a su "muerte". El Phoenix guardó silencio, pero el Cisne continuó hablando.

 

—No tuve a nadie que me sirviese el desayuno —dejando de lado la revista del cable agregó— así que ahora ve y haz mi cama. —Ikki lo asesinó con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Eres mi jodido esclavo —bromeó, emulando sus palabras— Ve y haz mi cama.

 

Sin decir nada, volvió por las escaleras; era un hombre y de palabra, así que le haría la dichosa cama a ese rubio oxigenado. Cuando bajó de nuevo a la sala, el almuerzo ya estaba listo, mejor, tenía un hambre atroz, pero cuando se sentó a la mesa escuchó la molesta voz de su "amigo".

 

—Gracias señora, Shinobu, pero Ikki me servirá la comida...

—¡Pato! —explotó Ikki que hasta ese momento había contenido sus palabras— ¡Déjame comer en paz! ¡Tienes a la señora Shinobu para que te sirva!

—Pero no, quiero que me sirvas tú.

—¡Maldito pato jodido! ¡Serás cabrón! —Ikki no tuvo más opciones que ponerse de pie y obedecer.

 

La pobre señora no entendía nada. Todos observaron la escena, estupefactos, Seiya se quedó con un pedazo de pescado en la boca y Shiryu solo pudo murmurar.

 

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdiste, Ikki? —Aquello era obvio.

—No, lagartija —respondió el Phoenix hiriente—, solo lo hago por el placer que me da servirle la comida a este ganso pecho frío —finalizó con sarcasmo.

—Muy bien, Ikki, puedes sentarte.

—Te borraré esa sonrisa, pato —masculló entre dientes antes de retirarse a su lugar.

 

La señora Shinobu, que seguía sin entender nada se quedó de pie observando la extraña escena, pero cuando notó que ya todos estaban cenando se retiro disculpándose con Saori. El almuerzo transcurrió en un atípico silencio.

 

Los pedidos siguieron con el correr del día, Hyoga se vengó de todas y cada una de las que le había hecho Ikki, y se desquitaba pidiéndole hasta las cosas más absurdas, pero cuando se hizo la noche y el castigo a punto de finalizar, el Cisne tuvo un último pedido, después de todo Ikki había hablado de esclavitud sexual.

 

—Ikki. Ve y prepárame el baño.

—¿Eh? —El Phoenix creyó que ya podía respirar mas aliviado después de la cena, pero solo era el comienzo de algo grande. Sí, algo descomunalmente grande y temible.

—Aun faltan dos horas para que termine el día. Ve y prepara la bañera con agua tibia, tirando a fría y no te olvides de la espuma.

 

Dejando de malos modos el control remoto sobre el sillón, no sin antes fulminarlo por enésima vez en ese día con la mirada a su querido amigo, subió las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto del ruso para prepararle su mugroso baño.

 

Apenas terminaba y ya el molesto pato estaba en su cuarto, cerró la puerta de la habitación y con una mirada algo extraña, sin portar esa burlona sonrisa se acercó más a él.

 

—Desvísteme.

 

Aquello sonó por demás provocativo.

 

—¿Qué dijiste, pato?

—Eres mi sirviente, quiero darme un baño. Quítame la ropa... —aclaró con tono obvio.

 

Como poseso Ikki salió del marco de la puerta del baño y se acercó a su amigo para seguirle el juego. Con lentitud desabrochó los botones de la camisa, se la quitó con cuidado y le tocó el turno al pantalón. Fue un momento en donde Hyoga se quedó sin aire y en donde el Phoenix detuvo sus movimientos.

 

Desabrochó el botón de ese pantalón y el cierre hizo su trabajo deslizándose apenas hacia abajo, tarea que el esclavo completó sin llevar las manos más allá de lo permitido por el amo. Deslizó el pantalón por las piernas del Cisne, quien levantó una y luego otra. Las pantuflas ya las había dejado antes de entrar al cuarto.

 

Solo en ropa interior, así quedo el ruso.

 

—¿Qué esperas? Termina tu trabajo —pidió luego de varios segundos de pesado silencio.

 

De nuevo Ikki se agachó lo suficiente y posando las morenas manos sobre las caderas de su amigo deslizó con suavidad la ropa interior. Intentó no mirar, pero fue más fuerte que él, y allí se encontraba "dormido", su suculento miembro, miembro que el día anterior el osado Pegasus había tenido en su boca. ¡Maldición! Le arrancaría las alas a ese desgraciado ponny.

 

—¿Ya está el agua? –Hyoga notó que su amigo se había perdido en sus pensamientos observándole el pene.

—Sí, nunca se fue —bromeó el Phoenix con un hilillo de voz.

—Bien. Ven conmigo.

 

Aquello fue aun más provocativo que lo anterior.

 

 "Ven conmigo"…

 

Sintió que el aire de la atmósfera se había agotado, aun más al ver caminar de espaldas al rubio, con el trasero expuesto, la espalda bien formada y la cabellera dorada.

 

—¿Qué quieres, pato? —Había sonado más como un ruego: "Por favor, no me tortures así"

—Que me bañes —respondió el Cisne con obviedad metiendo un pie en la bañera y luego otro, se sentó y observó con una sonrisa a su sirviente.

 

Pues bien, si el ruso quería un baño, él se lo daría. Eso pensó Ikki haciéndose el autosuficiente. Se arrodilló a un costado de la bañera y buscó la esponja la cual cargó de jabón líquido. Con parsimonia la deslizó por la espalda del rubio, humedeciendo todo a su paso, hasta que llegó a la parte baja de la espalda y ahí sí, no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido que intentó reprimir sin éxito.

 

El miembro, dolorosamente encerrado en el pantalón, le pedía a gritos la libertad momentánea. Momentánea, porque moriría por estar preso dentro de Hyoga.

 

Cuando el Phoenix continuó con su labor por el pecho del Cisne, no pudo ni quiso evitar deslizar "casualmente" los dedos por esa blanca piel, cubierta de heridas.

 

Llegó al vientre del ruso, y ahí se detuvo, observando con atención las pupilas celestes del otro, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que era capaz de hacerle si se dejaba. ¡Al diablo con el estúpido juego!

 

—Veo que estás un poco duro —sonrió el rubio y bajó la vista a la entrepierna hinchada de su amigo.

—No te hagas, pato, que tú también —contraatacó, ahora si dejando caer la esponja para acariciar directamente, bajo el agua y la espuma, el enhiesto pene de su amo.

 

Un gemido fue lo que le arrancó a Hyoga, tremenda caricia tan directa.

 

—Sigue con tu trabajo —ordenó el Cisne con la voz ronca por el placer.

 

Pero el Phoenix mal interpretó su petición, o en realidad no le dio importancia, y con suavidad comenzó a masturbarlo.

 

—¿Así? —investigó con una media sonrisa morbosa.

—Oh... —se le escapó a Hyoga; y quitando esa mano de lugar tan privado se puso de pie desconcertando al otro. Desconcierto que pronto se tornó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

Cuando Hyoga salió de la ducha Ikki se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a él para, quizás, darle un beso, acariciarle el trasero o... arrastrarlo a la cama.

 

—Quieto con tus manos. Tú eres mi jodido esclavo —sentenció el Cisne al notar las intenciones del otro.

—Ya, pato, estoy que vuelo de la calentura —apuró el Phoenix.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó con sorna y al recibir una afirmación de su compañero se arrodilló en el suelo del baño.

 

Tembló de placer cuando sintió las manos de Hyoga en su pantalón y lanzó un gemido ronco cuando esas mismas manos, indecorosas y atrevidas, hurgaron ese lugar en busca de su endurecido miembro.

 

Ikki cerró los ojos y apoyó la palma de la mano derecha en el azulejo de la pared para no caer, mientras que con la otra levantó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, justo cuando el Cisne metió sin compasión el pene en la boca.

 

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle un poco. ¡Maldición que el ruso sabía lo que hacía! Y en la mejor parte, cuando Ikki sintió toda la sangre agolparse allí, cuando su miembro estaba ocupando en grosor toda la cavidad de la boca del rubio, este detuvo tan tortuosa y sublime tarea para ponerse de pie.

 

—¿Qué haces, pato? Sigue —se molestó el Phoenix.

 

Pero el mugroso pato no le hizo caso, por el contrario lo tomó con brusquedad del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto, que tampoco quedaba lejos. Observó el reloj de mesa… 22:48 horas.

 

—Esclavo, aun te queda una hora y doce minutos...

 

¿Por qué Hyoga le estaba señalando aquello? Quizás para que supiera que aún estaban dentro de ese tonto juego.

 

Todo cambió una vez en la cama, Ikki se quitó la ropa como un rayo y cayó sobre el desnudo y aun húmedo cuerpo del Cisne; atrapó su boca con pasión y desenfreno, tan solo para hacerle saber que tan bueno era.

 

El ruso, divertido, disfrutaba del placentero roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, lo dejó al Phoenix hacer a complacencia, este deslizó las manos hasta el trasero y se lo aferró con fuerza, solo como una pequeña muestra de lo que le iba a hacer si se dejaba.

 

Deseoso de más, mordió todo lo que encontró a su paso, mientras seguía su rumbo "destino sur de Hyoga", y una vez que llegó allí, el rubio abrió más las piernas para permitirle al otro acomodarse mejor.

 

Ikki no se hizo rogar y le demostró a ese pato que él era mucho mejor que ese ponny arrastrado... Sobó el miembro como si su vida dependiera de ello y no contento con arrancarle sonoros gemidos, bajó aun más y deslizó la lengua por aquella parte tan sensible, a mitad de camino con el pedazo, a mitad de camino con su... sagrado orificio. _Ano, Ikki, se dice ANO_.

 

El Cisne se dejó llevar demasiado, sintió como el semen comenzaba a nacer desde sus testículos subiendo a través del tronco, y eso todavía no era bueno, quería esperar un poco más, pero ¡Ikki se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil! Para colmo ahora su lengua estaba "allí" en ese lugar tan... inexplorado.

 

El Phoenix sonrió complacido con los positivos efectos que había logrado en su amante, siguió saboreando esa entrada para dilatarlo un poco, pero el Cisne se incorporó.

 

—Yo también quiero hacer eso... —Además de paso se distraía un poco y no acababa tan rápido.

 

Colocándose a la inversa de él, siguió con su trabajo. Mientras, el ruso jugaba con la boca y el pene de Ikki. Todo era tan excitante, que ya ni sabían qué besaba ni qué tocaban, ni qué metían ni qué abrían.

 

A pesar de que al Phoenix mucho no le gustaba que jugasen con esa parte tan privada de él, la lengua del ruso hacia maravillas allí. Hasta que ¡oh!.. un dedo, bien, no importaba, mientras el Cisne la pasara bien, no había problemas además... ¿por qué negar que ese dedo allí metido era algo... lindo?

 

Que Hyoga supo qué hacer con ese dedo y la mágica próstata, que él sabia de lo que era capaz un solo dedo en el interior de un hombre; pero ¿dos? ¿Quién dijo dos?

 

El Phoenix estuvo a punto de quejarse: "¡Ey pato, qué carajo haces ahí!", pero estaba tan excitado que lo dejó hacer; otra explicación por la que silenció ante ese trato, no hubo.

 

El ruso sintió como el pene del otro comenzaba a endurecerse peligrosamente en su boca, y supo que ese era el momento, un tercer dedo invadió la intimidad de Ikki consiguiendo que ese miembro se "tranquilizase" un poco y también que su dueño reaccionase.

 

—¡Pato!

 

Pero Ikki no pudo hablar, de golpe el Cisne le metió el miembro en la boca, para que siguiera haciendo eso que tan bien sabia hacer. Y el Phoenix no pataleó más, aunque comenzaba a dolerle tanto dedo metido allí.

 

El ruso sintió que era ahora su miembro el que estaba a punto de largar el néctar, y notando que el pene de su amante volvía a estar a punto, supo de nuevo que ese era el momento ideal.

 

Observó el reloj antes de incorporarse.

 

—Bien, esclavo...Las 23:47 horas. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

 

Y contra todo intento de Ikki por acomodarse, el rubio se acostó sobre el Phoenix, haciéndole sentir el peso de su cuerpo y demostrándole quién mandaba.

 

—H-Hyoga... —Aquello sonó como una súplica. _¿Qué pasa, Ikki? ¿El poderoso Santo del Phoenix tiene miedo?_

—Tranquilo, Ikki... —le susurró en el oído, haciéndole estremecer— No te haré daño.

 

Quiso creer en esas palabras, pero fue más la mano de Hyoga lo que logró convencerlo, masturbándole con suavidad. Se dejó llevar, eran las reglas del juego. Por trece minutos más eran las reglas del juego.

 

_¡Excusas! Y lo sabes bien._

—Pato, me debes una, y grande... —aseveró Ikki levantando un poco el vientre para permitirle a la mano del Cisne hacer mejor su labor, sin darse cuenta que aquel pequeño e inocente vaivén fue lo que el ruso necesitó para acomodar el pene en la entrada apenas dilatada.

—¿Ya lo habías hecho por aquí? —preguntó ejerciendo un poco de presión en el orificio.

—¿Por quién me tomas, pato? No —negó el Phoenix algo... asustado. Sí, ¿por qué negarlo?

—Respira... —Le aconsejó Hyoga— Toma aire... —Y despacio comenzó a meter el pene— ¿Lo sientes, Ikki? Yo siento como poco a poco... —habló con suavidad, susurrándole apenas en el oído— tu culo se abre para recibirme.

—Oh... —Se le escapó un suspiro y en ese momento se odió con todo el poder de su cosmos.

—Te está gustando. ¿Has visto? Se siente muy bien, ¿verdad? —Hyoga se las arregló para colocar con las rodillas en la cama a su amante, a pesar de que este se rehusó un poco a hacerlo.

—Hyoga... así no... —Se sintió estúpido y cursi al decir eso.

—Bien. Yo quiero verte la cara —El Cisne salió despacio del interior de Ikki y lo colocó boca arriba— quiero ver la cara de puto que pones cuando te la meten en el culo.

 

El Phoenix estuvo a punto de quejarse, de golpear a ese mal nacido por decirle eso, de irse de ese lugar dejándolo caliente pero... no lo hizo. Sencillamente no lo hizo. Sino todo lo contrario, como un idiota se quedó allí y aun peor abrió las piernas para recibirlo, sumiso, callado, excitado... Jodida y peligrosamente excitado.

 

Hyoga sintió como el interior de Ikki se abría de nuevo para permitirle la invasión, y sintió volar del calor. Los anillos de carne, que tortuosamente apretaban su enhiesto miembro, amenazó con hacerlo acabar ahí mismo, pero no... aún era muy temprano, y antes de hacerlo quería disfrutar un poco más de esa cálida cavidad.

 

—¿De veras soy el primero, Ikki?

—Ya cállate pato idiota y fóllame —Sentenció el Phoenix y mandó todo al Averno. Tomó de los cabellos a su amante para dejar al descubierto su cuello y besarlo— Cójeme desgraciado.

 

Eso fue suficiente para el Cisne, como un poseso, comenzó con su frenético vaivén, metiendo y sacando el pene, demostrándole al otro quién mandaba. Fuertes y seguras estocadas que les arrancaron, por igual, gemidos de éxtasis, de placer sublime e inconmensurable.

 

El cuerpo comenzó a actuar bajo los efectos del placer, sin obedecer a sus dueños; y las piernas entrelazaron la espalda del ruso, para hacer más profundas las penetraciones, para sentir más fuerte las estocadas en su interior. Las manos aferraron con hambre las redondeces del rubio, los dedos buscaron con suma dificultad ese orificio y la boca besó todo lo que había a su alcance.

 

El rostro de Hyoga, contorsionado en una mueca de placer absoluto, fue la antesala de lo que estaba por pasar. El Cisne se aferró a las caderas de ese hombre que sin más se entregaba y dejó que su semen lo inundara por dentro.

 

Ikki no supo si realmente sintió ese líquido viscoso en su interior, solo supo que sí sintió el furioso palpitar del pene del ruso en su interior. Eso sí sintió, los deliciosos espasmos del rubio, que jadeando se quedó dormitando en su pecho.

 

¿Y que había sido del Phoenix? Pues, no supo cuando, pero en algún momento, en algunas de esas alocadas estocadas, su miembro se descargó sobre el vientre de ambos. Fue todo tan confuso, que no recordó con exactitud cuándo había acabado, cómo y cuántas veces.

 

—Pato abusivo. Son las 00:10 horas... ¡Me robaste diez minutos! —se quejó, aún con el pene palpitando en su interior y aún con las piernas abiertas.

 

Hyoga se incorporó apenas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, y besándole en la boca le susurró al mismo tiempo que salió de su interior.

 

—Bueno, te devuelvo esos diez minutos.

—Con recargo, más IVA... porque no te follaré solo diez minutos.

—Cerdo —rió el Cisne—. Ah, y por cierto... no gané en buena ley —Esa era la parte más divertidas de todas. O bueno, la segunda, porque lo que había hecho recién con Ikki era sin dudas mucho más “divertido”.

—¿No… ganaste?

—No, porque Seiya no es gay —dijo y el rostro de Ikki de asesino serial lo dijo todo, por eso se apresuró a aclarar—: es bisexual.

 

Juntos empezaron a reír. Luego el rubio se dejó arrastrar al baño para darse una ducha. Lanzó otra carcajada cuando notó el lento y gracioso caminar de Ikki. Y una vez en ese baño comenzaron de nuevo, nada más que con los papeles invertidos, sin apuestas de por medio. Uno el esclavo y el otro el amo.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
